Body Part Substitution
The power to replace one’s missing appendages with those of another. Also Called *Anatomical Assimilation *Appendage Assimilation *Frankenstein Power *Limb Replacement *Organ Replacement Capabilities The user can replace parts of their body with same organs from outside sources, gaining the powers they'd had before the connecting, such as an eye with night vision would give the ability to see in the dark, a hand taken from a plasma blaster could allow them to fire plasma blasts from that hand. Users may have a place to keep multiple organs and limbs, this way they can remove what they have and replace it with something they need, or to replace a lost limb and couldn't replace it in case they couldn't find one. Associations *May work hand in hand with Anatomical Liberation *Body Part Switching *Frankensteinian Monster Physiology *Head Liberation users can employ this by placing heads on different headless body. *Those with Technology Manipulation and/or Bionic Physiology can employ this on robotic parts. Limitations * Substitution may take time. * May require stitches or other means to keep parts in place. Known Users Gallery V38-Guts-Manga.png|After suriving the the Eclipse, Guts (Berserk) replaced his lost left arm with a powerful device known as the Cannon Arm. Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003).jpg|Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003) has Edward Elric's limbs, enabling him to use Alchemy. Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) replaced his lost right arm with his own Void. Satan_Blaze.JPG|Ogami Rei's (Code; Breacker) left arm originally belongs to Code:Emperor, and it acts as his second heart, reviving him. Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Mugino Shizuri (Toaru Majutsu no Index) replaces her arm and eye with her Meltdowner energy. File:Sesshōmaru's_Dragon_Claw.png|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) temporarily used a dragon claw to replace his then-missing left arm. Kakashi_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Kakashi Hatake's (Naruto) Sharingan originally came from his close friend, Obito Uchiha. File:Shisui_Uchiha_Kotoamatsukami.gif|Itachi's crow (Naruto) was implanted with Shisui Uchiha's eye. Nagato's Rinnegan.gif|During his childhood, Nagato (Naruto) was implanted with the eyes of Madara Uchiha after he attained the Rinnegan. File:Orochimaru_True_Form_Naruto.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) transferred his consciousness to other people's entire bodies. Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has his brother, Izuna's eyes to escape the blindness of the Mangekyō Sharingan, and Hashirama Senju's cells to use the Wood Release. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|Fearing the corroding eyesight caused by constant use of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) took his brother's eyes to regain the light and awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Babyface.jpg|Babyface's (Toy Story) body parts from an erector set. Doc Benton.jpg|Doc Benton (Supernatural) steals body parts and organs to replace his own damaged or decaying ones. The_Creeper_ori-1-.jpg|The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) can substitute his body parts by eating replacements... Creeper's new head.jpg|...as he demonstrates with the head of one of his victims. Seras Victoria.jpg|Seras Victoria (Hellsing) substituted her left arm with shadowy tentacles. DIOBirthmark JoJo.png|DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) attached his head to the stolen body of Jonathan Joestar after killing him. Ashley J Williams.jpg|Ashley"Ash" J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) replaced his right hand with a chainsaw after it went "bad" due the influence of the Book of the Dead. 180834-148499-terror-inc super.jpg|Terror Inc. (Marvel Comics) showing several "acquired" limbs. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul) received Rize Kamishiro's organs and Kakuhou, which turned him into a one eyed ghoul. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries